On Purpose
by Abster1
Summary: Sam is so doing it on purpose. Spencer is trying to get himself under control. Spam fic. SamSpencer oneshot. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N:** Major props deserve to go to Tay, my fab beta. She also deserves props for helping brew this idea. Sam in a mini-skirt prior to _iKiss_, actually. I think we all know how hot that is. So I hope you all understand that, and enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... Dan owns iCarly. I'm making nothing from this, etc.

* * *

The first day it happens, Spencer drops the ceramic duck in his hands.

Sam walks in saying "hi" and he throws an arm up behind him in response. She manages to take off her coat, backpack, and shoes before he even turns his head. She stands in front of the couch, toes curling against the carpet, hips shifted to one side, arms crossed over her tank top and short jacket when Spencer does turn around.

His first thought is that her mini-skirt is missing its leggings.

_Crash._

---

The second time it happens, Spencer drops his electric drill on his foot and screws fly all over the room.

Sam smiles as he curses and ducks to pick up the drill, walking nonchalantly towards him, hands in the back pockets of her blue jean mini-skirt.

His mouth says, "Hi, Sam," but the little voice in the back of his head says, 'Nice legs.'

---

The third time it happens he drops the ball in his hand, but manages to catch it before it hits the ground.

Carly tells him "Nice catch," and Spencer realizes the last time he was so blatantly clumsy was the last time Sam walked in with bare thighs. Realizing this makes him drop the ball again, but this time it manages to land on Freddie's head. Spencer apologizes and tries not to watch Sam laugh.

---

The fourth time it happens, Spencer has nothing in his hands, but his breath does hitch for a split second. He barely sees her as they rush upstairs to work on the web show, but he's left scolding himself for watching her walk up the stairs.

---

The next week it happens every day, and Spencer is really glad he made a mental note to set down anything breakable before he looks at Sam. She doesn't seem to ever leave - their building, their apartment, the room Spencer is in. By Tuesday, Spencer doesn't argue with the voice in his head when it comments on her silky legs, her round ass, or her perky chest. Instead, he spends the week fighting his body, figuring out how not to overreact every time he sees her, and it works. He's able to feign nonchalance, normal breathing, and even if his staring isn't limited, he manages to make it less obvious. At least he thinks he's not obvious. He hasn't drooled yet.

---

The next day, it _doesn't_ happen, and Spencer is caught off guard. Sam is wearing her usual cargo capris, and at least three different layers of shirts. He realizes he actually misses seeing more of Sam, but is relieved his preventive measures are not necessary. Still, his gaze wanders in her direction more times than he cares to admit to anyone but himself.

---

The twelfth time it happens, Spencer has to run out of the room awkwardly.

Sam's attitude is nonchalant, as always, but her skirt is shorter than he'd ever seen before, and her neckline is ridiculously low. When she walks in he can't breathe, and his mouth is suddenly dry, but he has it under control, he knows he does. She walks over toward him, asking about his newest sculpture blocking most of the living room, and she keeps walking. Sam is asking him questions about what it will be, and the materials he's using, but he can't answer.

Sam is standing so close to him he can feel some of her frizzy hairs on his arm, and can feel her body millimeters away. Sam looks up at him, smiling, and Spencer can't do anything but react. His breathing picks up, his brain goes fuzzy, while other parts of him are annoyingly alert. His mouth blurts out a "That's nice," and he runs as fast as he can out of the room.

---

The thirteenth time it happens, Spencer feels like he's suffocating.

He can't run from the room to get rid of his _growing problem_, but he can't think straight to try and stop it when Sam is standing so close to him. With Carly and Freddie in the room, though, it's under the pretext of watching a video on Splashface, but he can't even pretend to pay attention. It takes all his willpower not to lean into her, and he can't move until all three of them have dissipated throughout the room. He falls forward a little bit toward where she had been only a few second before, Sam turning to face him head on and smiling up at him for a split second before turning toward the fridge.

---

The fourteenth time it happens Spencer is alone in the apartment. He turns to the door and watches her walk in, knuckles turning white as he grips a barstool. She sheds a coat and another zip-up sweater, and then bends down to take off her heels. Spencer's heart is racing, his brain a jumble of conflicting emotions: guilt, want, confusion, fear, recklessness, nervousness, and uncertainty about what might happen next. She walks slowly toward him, pure desire bubbling to the forefront of his mind, and he staggers backwards the closer she gets.

Sam follows him as he backs his way around the room, talking about nothing in particular, until she has him trapped in a corner. She keeps moving closer, never touching him, but watching as his eyes grow bigger and rounder with every step she takes. But she keeps talking, letting him watch her lips move, never touching him. There are a few seconds where Spencer's shallow breathing is the only sound in the apartment, Sam looking up at him innocently.

Then Spencer's hands wind tightly around Sam's waist, she melts into him, and Spencer knows that he just lost. A small glint appears in Sam's eye as she gives a small, devious, and triumphant smile, and it clicks in his brain that _Sam _just_ won_.

"Oh my god." Sam continues to smile at him, the spark in her eyes glowing brighter, but Spencer just stares down at her, incredulous. "You are _so_ doing it on purpose."

"Took you long enough." The glint in her eyes teases him now, her arms wrapped around his neck, a giddy smile on her face. Spencer pulls her closer, moving his hands lower until they're resting in the back pockets of her mini-skirt. Her smile grows, "Now I can finally take these stupid clothes off," she picks at her shirt with distaste, making a face.

There's a glint in Spencer's eyes now. "I think I can help you with that," he grins suggestively at her, and her eyes widen for a split second in surprise, grin spreading, before Spencer closes the distance between them.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please review, and tell me if you did! I'm not sure what to bribe you with so... be creative! Please review!!


End file.
